queens_blade_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Defender
"A knight with a robust body and a fatal blow" Blessed with tremendous physical strength and power, the Defender prefers engaging in close combats with no plans of retreating. They pride themselves by being the first one to reap victory or the first one to fall and die. Such bravery leaves their enemies trembling in fear. Wielding a sword that cleaves the way through dozens of enemies not only opens an escape route for her sisters but also cuts her enemies’ moral forcing them to retreat. She has learned through Nano machine how to train its body and mental ability, and has good talent in using the Iron Mace and the Giant Sword. Defender has the perfect physical condition as a tanker. She is a wild guardian willing to sacrifice everything for her comrades. http://imageshack.us/a/img94/687/tt6u.png ARKANA 7325901K * Archetype: Defender * Base Clone DNA: North American * Height: 6'6" * Bust: 38F * Waist: 26 * Hips :39 Profile |-|Field Notes = As the front line in any melee, the Defender was designed to withstand an incredible amount of physical punishment. She possesses strength and regenerative capabilities unmatched by any other Arkana, allowing her to shrug off blows that would kill her smaller sisters. Wielding a massive two-handed blade, she wades directly into battle with her enemies, forcing them to ignore her allies and confront her directly, or be cut down where they stand. |-|Psych Profile = The Defender is the closest any Arkana comes to old Earth's idea of the "super soldier." She is incredibly strong, determined, and loyal. In combat, Defenders have been witnessed flying into a rage when an ally becomes injured, cleaving their way through dozens of enemies until they reach their fallen comrade, and protecting their body until a Medic arrives. This unflappable devotion engenders a universal respect from the Defender's allies, and makes her a natural leader in many Arkana squadrons. |-|Enchancements = Defenders were designed with one thing in mind: survivability. Her 6'6" frame allows for more muscle mass and thicker skeletal plating, as well as a height and reach advantage versus most enemies. The Voidshield module amplifies her defensive Chakra, greatly dissipating the force of incoming blows before they ever make contact. Combine these modifications with the ability to regenerate wounds in a matter of moments, and an experienced Defender becomes almost impossible to kill. |-|Class Weapon = The GL-10 blade weapon, or “'Guillotine',” embodies the knowledge gained during thousands of years of ancient warfare. By requiring the wielder to partake in face-to-face combat, it erases any chance of an enemy "taking cover" as they might from a ranged weapon. In this way, the Guillotine helps the Defender fulfill her primary function: keeping her target's attention firmly focused on her, and off her allies. |-|Class Mech = Inside the Heavily-armored Freyja Mech, the Defender becomes a veritable juggernaut. She cleaves through her enemies with Freyja’s flaming sword, swatting away attacks from creatures ten times her size. When surrounded by smaller foes, she can spin her blade to cause a burning cyclone, damaging anything in the area. With the full power of the Freyja Mech behind her, a skilled Defender is practically unstoppable. Category:Archetypes